


Striking out on my own

by Alexasnow



Category: Black Sails, Tom hopper - Fandom, Zach McGowan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Does not follow series sequence of events, F/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery a captain aboard her own ship has a run in with navy, and finds herself stuck in the middle of something bigger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenging authority

A female captain was a rarity, my crew was hard won, but I fought damn hard for their respect. I had delivered on the promises of gold, I fought bravely, and like a wild animal beside them, earning myself a reputation as a vicious captain. 

One calm day, we saw a pirate ship sailing by, we paid them no heed. Then we were under fire, the fight was sudden, but over with a victory on our side. We captured the crew, shocked to see pirates attack pirates. I thought it an unwritten rule, but we discovered that they had become desperate, as their rations had run out, and they were starving.

Their weakened states made them easy to subdue, not that we would have had a problem if they were at full strength, all able, and strong fighters, every last one. We had them bound and on their knees, well those that were left. Join us or die was an often effective introduction, but before I was allowed to survey my prisoners, and tell them their only option, one spoke up.

"I want to talk to your captain!" One of the captives cried.

I waltzed over to him, taking my sword to his throat, forcing him to look up. His eyes burned with defiance, then confusion dulled them.

"You're the captain?" His look of disbelief infuriated me, so I knocked him unconscious.

I ordered them put below deck. All but the outspoken man from earlier agreed to join us. I was in my quarters when my quarter master burst in "Captain we have a situation"

He looked as though he was afraid to tell me, his eyes evasive.

"Out with it" I cried.

"The remaining captive, is speaking out against you" he winced as though the words alone were painful.

I jumped up, charging below deck. To hear him ranting about the lack of virtue of a female captain. "Only time a beautiful woman should be on top is when your fucking her, am I right"

I was infuriated to hear the crew laugh, and worse still some cheered, he was gaining momentum even though he was still bound. I waltzed in, stopped before him and proclaimed "Who do you think you are?” I hissed.

“Charles Vane” he stated plainly.

“Well Vane if you wish to question my rank as captain fight me for it, don't waste my crews time with this shit"

His eyes trailed over my form "I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face" he smiled wickedly.

I untied him, pulling him up, taking a defensive stance. He held back at first, but after I landed my first solid punch he soon took a defensive stance. He hit back hard. His first connecting punch dazed me, forcing me to stagger back. This gave me time a little time to recover. I returned his rage kicking him solidly in the stomach. Grappling, he had expected he would have the advantage, but I was able to pull free of his grip, and land powerful punches to his face and stomach, I winded him and had him reeling. One final cross, had him fall in a heap. He remained flat to the ground, the crew silent for a moment before they cheered.

Reasserting my dominance at the expense of his ego. My face, and body sore from the fight, but my dignity, pride and captaincy survived with my victory. When we docked, at the next port, we left him there, then stocked the ship. He was still unconscious when we left him, so god knows what happened to him.

I wouldn't have imagined the navy were hunting for me, my reputation preceded me. As only weeks later they caught up with us, after a bloody battle, I was sent flying into the sea by cannon fire.

I was now after many hours barely holding to what remained of my ship, I was growing tired, saddened to not see a single crew member alive and free. The navy ship had torn us to pieces, in the fight I had be seen flying into the sea. I awoke and swam to the surface, and grabbed to the only piece of floating debris big enough. My arms were beginning to ache, I would not last long out here. I would either sink into the dark abyss, or be a sea creatures dinner. Neither were an end I wished for, I swapped my arms over, knowing the motion could draw danger near, but I knew if I did not I would not manage to hold on. As time passed, I began to fear it was hopeless, and this was to be my end. I have no idea how I lasted what felt like the longest night of my life, but as the light began to shimmer upon the waves, I was glad to see the sun, the fear felt lessened with the dawn, however my hope was no greater

Startled from my daze, by the sound and sight of a passing ship, I cried out to them and to my shock and relief they slowed and drifted alongside. I was pleased until I heard "looks like your in need of my help"

It was Vane, of all the bad luck. I let my pride over run my need for the simple human necessities. "Fuck your Vane, I don't need your help"

He laughed, sending in two of his crew to drag me out, I made it difficult for them. They shackled my hands to keep me from lashing out, dragging me to the captains quarters. Undoing the shackles and reattaching them as they secured my arms around a post, and left. Vane was leaning upon his table, amused by this turn of events.

"Why the shackles Vane?" I challenged.

"Well, you were less than friendly the last time we crossed paths, have you changed I wonder" his gravely voice, simultaneously annoying, and arousing.

He pulled up close, standing behind me, I could feel his body heat, he was almost pressed to my back. He brushed my hair free of my shoulder, then as he brushed it from my face, his fingers only giving a feathery touch across my cheek. As he pulled closer, I turned away. He pulled back and hissed "Stubborn as ever, no matter, your not the captain here, so you need not like me, only take my orders. Unless you wish to spend this long journey hugging that post" he laughed to himself.

I grumbled. "What was that?" he challenged.

"Nothing captain" I shuddered, I had said it with sarcasm, but it still did not sit right with me.

"Now that is more like it, I won't be so foolish to free you until you calm down. I don't wish to kill you, I bare you no ill will even though you left me on that island, I challenged you, so I understand you had to do it"

I raised my eyes, as if that meant a damn thing, the navy had sunk my ship, luckily I had fallen into the sea, or I would be suffering with what remained of my crew. It had not been deliberate, a cannon blast sent me flying back, I would rather be with them than here. I wondered if I could get to them before the hangman noose. Convincing Charles wouldn't be easy, as he was more stubborn and pig headed than me, and given our previous encounter I did wonder if he would even listen. He held all the power here, but he had said he bared no ill will, hopeless or not, I had to try.

I edged round so I could see him, he was at the captains table, looking more than comfortable draped over it.

"I know I am no position to ask for favors, but I want to save my crew from those self righteous bastards, would you aid me, or release me to pursue them" I pleaded. Sick to the stomach for begging him, but I had to forget my pride for the sake of my crew.

"And how do you plan to do this with no ship?, I know you say things are changing, but I think you may find not so fast. No one will give you a ship, I have no idea how you got your last one, but you will not be so lucky again. And No one let you join their crew despite your vicious reputation"

I knew he was right, it infuriated me, I was any mans equal, and for some their better in sailing, and fighting. I had been underestimated so many times, but I worked that to my advantage, beating many a man twice my size.

"You know I am a good fighter, and a better sailor, and a dangerous pirate. You have to let me do this"

"I don't have to let you do anything, I helped you enough by allowing you aboard after that little speech you gave, what was it "fuck you Vane, I don't need your help" lucky I was amused rather than offended, or you would be drowning"

Again he was right, this seemed to be a new development, as the last time all he spoke was spiteful rhetoric. I thought to my crew, wondering who survived, and whether they would be spared the indignity of be hung as an example.

"Vane please, they do not deserve to stand as a warning for the navy's amusement, no pirate deserves such a fate, despite his or her crimes"

He softened a little, but still resolved against me "I understand they matter to you, their loyalty was unwavering, but you must forget them, we sail for a more important prize"

"Damn it Vane" I growled. Shaking the shackles, crying in pain as I tried to force them free of my wrists.

I found them tight, and unmoving. I cried in pain and frustration. I kept raging until my energy began to fail me. I had been out there for sometime, my energy was not what it was.

I felt his hand upon my shoulder, he was actually trying to offer me genuine comfort. I didn't know what to make of it, I had not the energy to fight him on this one, I had worn myself out, I was light headed. So I just accepted what he offered, and nodded when he stated "they were good men, we will honor them"

The most confusing part of that sentence had been, we will, not I but we, I was unsure if I was reading too much into it but I was taken back by this genuineness, and empathy.


	2. On the way to Nassau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck aboard Vane's ship, Avery tries to adapt to her new role

A sudden crash sent Vane rushing out, as I watched the door swing shut, I realised I was a sitting duck, it sounded like cannon fire. The next round of shots ringing out confirmed it, the cries to man the guns. I was thrown back by a close call of cannon fire. I awoke the shackles broken, dazed, my ears ringing. I looked down disorientated, checking to see if my legs, and arms were intact, I was relieved to find myself in one piece. As I dragged my self up, I saw how close it had been, the wooden beam I had been bound to had half of the side missing, if I hadn't been leaning back pulling against the beam I would be severely injured, thanking a higher power unsure as to whether I truly believed.

I staggered out, to see a navy ship along side us, they were boarding Vane's ship. A mass of navy men flooded the ship, Vane's crew were winning against all odds, they were swift, and brutal. I stood amidst the madness, unsure what to do.

When I cast my gaze over to Vane, I noticed a man creeping up on him, he was clearly unaware, as were those only inches from him. I had to make a choice, let him die or save his life. In that split second I was undecided, but then I found a blade in my hand, as it left my hand, I couldn't be sure if I was aiming for Vane but it skirted passed his head just, into the skull of his oncoming attacker.

He jolted round to see the last navy crew member crumple to the floor. He turned back to me, looking both shocked and taken back by my actions. I didn't know what to make of them either, I had saved him but to what end. They raided the navy ship for supplies, and this supposed valuable prize.

Vane guided me back to what remained of his quarters, he pulled up a chair, indicating for me to sit. I sat before him wondering what what was to become of me.

"I can't be sure if you are dead shot, or you missed your true target"

My ears still recovering, I heard him but his voice was offset by the ringing in my ears, so I spoke more loudly than intended. "We will never know"

"Well either way you were the only one to spot him, and I would like you to be the one to watch my back"

"Are you insane?"

"Maybe"

There was no response I could give to his response, he was either trusting me or keeping me close to have a watchful eye upon me. Either way I was given a role aboard the ship, I felt useful but unsure if I would take to protecting the man who had tried to undermine me. I guess I owed him, but I still wondered what could possibly be more valuable than my crews lives.

I saw him holding tightly to a book, he caught me eyeing it. "Ah yes our prize, hard fought"

"A book Vane?, this is why I had to leave my crew to the hangman?" I hissed, barely containing my rage.

"Not just a book, this contains military secrets, and the real dealings of the navy"

"Why would they be foolish enough to have such a book?"

"They must have the real ledger, it was never to see the light of day, they didn't know what they had, as they were not told of its importance, to hide its true nature"

"And how did you find out about such a prize?"

"An old friend told me, and I have no reason to doubt him"

He threw the ledger to me "take a look if you don't believe me" he growled.

I leafed through the pages, it was like a whose who of black market dealers, I knew many names, and the goods matched the itinerary of the navy ships exactly. So maybe if the right person took it forward, we might have them.

"Don't worry we have insurance, the captain of their ship and the quarter master, both will bring a good ransom" 

I was surprise by how well thought out this plan had been, I was starting to believe I may have been underestimating him. I felt a strange sense of respect for him, he told me we would be returning to Nassau to assure it would remain ours, a free nation.

I took to my role as his bodyguard with gusto, any sleep I got was light, and only to rest so I could remain vigilant. His crew had not appreciated him appointing me to the crew, but he shouted them down, there had been a power struggle now quelled, as I had stood against the tide of the ill will.

Where ever Vane went I followed, weeks into our journey, I was struggling to stay awake, as I had not slept much since the power struggle, hyper vigilant.  
Vane squeezed my shoulder "I think I can survive a few hours, take my bed lest you sleep upon your feet"

My pride begged me to refuse him, but my body was begging me to just put my head down for a moment. I sheepishly took to his bed feeling guilty for leaving my post, but knowing I was useless nodding off. I found peace under his watchful I for once.

I awoke and found him staring, I pulled up slowly "what is it?" I wondered allowed.

"I forget at times how beautiful you are"

My cheeks flushed, I retorted hastily. "I shall return to my post"

I pulled up feeling alert enough to manage my role, I dismissed his compliment off hand. As I stood he walked over, pulling close brushing my hair from my face, his fingers grazing my cheek and forehead. I shivered, I did not turn away, or pull away. I looked to his eyes, his stare was intense, and now I felt caught in it. I closed my eyes when he leant in, nothing happened at first, afraid to open my eyes lest I be a fool.  
His warm breath trailed over my lips, I was frustrated waiting for his lips to meet mine. Then I felt his hand grip the back of my neck roughly, dragging me into a hungry kiss, both of us had wanted this, but neither willing to cross that line. I groaned into his mouth as his lips pressed heavily to mine, pushing his tongue through my parted lips, I trembled with the pleasure taking me.  
He dragged my shirt over my head, undressing himself in the process, the rest of his skin was tanned, toned muscular physique was something to behold, I didn't get the chance to drop my eyes, he pressed my hands to the wall, forcing me to lean forward. Pulling my pants down swiftly, I felt his cock press to my entrance, gripping my hips, he thrust in hard, growling as he filled me, it took me a bit of time to accommodate his size, but once I was wet enough for the ease of his forceful rhythm, the sensations that coursed through me forced me to cry out, his grip tightened as he slammed into me again. I cried out again the friction thrilling me, my legs were trembling. One more thrust began to build him to toward what was a powerful orgasm, he growled deep, as his warmth filled me.  
He released my hips, I was about to turn, when he wrapped his fingers around my hair, pulling me back against him "I am not done with you yet"

He trailed kisses down the nape of my neck, snaking his hand between my legs, his fingers tracing over my clit, as I trembled, he growled softly. I ha once again under estimated him, assuming my pleasure was not of interest, but as deftly circled my clit, you could tell he knew what he was doing. Adding pressure to his touch, I moaned softly, I could feel my climax building, soon I found myself making a long vocal moan, my hips bucked, as he continued until the waves of pleasure subsided.

He released my hair, I turned to face him, he took hold of my chin gently,kissing me softly before he stated "get dressed, I think you have distracted me long enough" he smiled.

I dressed quickly, returning to my post as his body guard. Before we reached Nassau he often dragged me into his quarters, taking me however and whenever, I found it thrilling to be the focus of his lust. He was strangely charming, we finally made it to Nassau, we left the ship and walked toward the main tavern.  
Upon entering we were called up to a very official looking meeting, ship captains, a woman referred to as miss Guthrie, and me.  
She cast strange glances in my direction, and soon I found myself reguarding her with distaste as she seemed to have a charm that Vane was more than susceptible to. She was beautiful, and in most other circumstances I would have respected the position she held. But I could see him being wrapped around her little finger, I felt jealousy and anger.  
Vane grabbed my hand, kissing it softly he asked me to leave, his eyes set upon her.

"What am I supposed to do here?" I asked.

"Drink, relax, whatever you like"

I felt infuriated by the last part of that sentence as it was so dismissive, I left calmly. Then I stormed out, if I drank here I would lose my cool.

I found myself in the local whore house nursing a drink, watching the crew enjoying themselves. A Female voice with a strong accent pulled me out of my reverie "do you need anything?"

I threw the vile concoction down my throat, it burnt but I thankfully avoided the taste. "No thank you"

With that I left, walking to the beach, dropping to my knees, I cross my legs, and look up to the fading sunlight.

I heard a heavy sigh, I didn't even notice the man inches from me. I turn slowly and observe him then ask "what troubles you?"

"Women and their influence"

"would it shock you to hear we share the same problem"

"Yes, should you not side with them"

"Not when they are manipulating others to their own ends, I was a captain until the damn navy sunk my ship, and I lost them all to the sea and the hangmans noose"

I was unsure why I was telling this handsome stranger my story.

"How did you escape their fate?"

"Sent into the water by a cannon blast, must have thought me dead, I would rather have taken the responsibility for them believe me"

"Strange, not heard of a captain as loyal as their crew, but I actually believe you, the names Billy"

"The names Avery"


	3. Questioning one's captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery makes the mistake of questioning her captain, but the events that follow take a pleasant turn

Vane was handing over everything to this miss Guthrie, I was furious, she certainly had him were she wanted him. I approached Vane, and made the mistake of questioning him, and questioning her, in front of his men. He seized me by the throat, pinning me to a post "don't you dare question me" he hissed.

Gasping for air, as he tightened his grip. I hadn't let him get so close in our first fight, so I was taken back by his strength. I was grasping at his hand, I grabbed at his fingers in desperation, pulling the little finger back at a painful angle, eliciting a hiss of pain. He was forced to loosened his grip, but he didn't release me. I gulped in the air greedily, just in case he intended to demonstrate his authority further.

His audience gone, he pulled close "You were an amazing fuck, if I gave you the impression there was more, I apologize. I don't care what, or who you do" he was furious at my distrust of her, and more so my questioning of his judgement.

Pride sorely wounded, I stormed off the second he released me. "Where are you going?" He shouted.

"What do you care" I retorted spitefully.

I stormed across the beach putting distance between us, my throat and pride were sore. I had started to think differently of him, respect him and now I felt like such a fool. Of course he didn't care, I stroked at my neck gingerly.

"So, your captain being as foolish as mine" Billy stated from behind me, I was startled for a moment. He was sitting a fair distance across the beach from where we had been, moments ago.

"Worse" I strained.

"You alright?" He sounded concerned. I was glad he had not just seen my altercation with Vane, or if he had he did not ask questions.

"Yes, just what I get for questioning my captain"

"At least you did that. I am caught in a lie, I can only hope he intends on some level to do right by us"

"Hmm one can hope" I retorted, still feeling foolish, I wanted to find a bottle and crawl into it.

"We will be leaving soon, I don't normally do this but I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink?" Billy asked nervously.

"What part don't you normally do?" 

"All of it" he laughed.

"Well then I guess this is a rare offer then so I would be a miss to not take you up on it"

He pulled up, I hadn't released how tall he was, he towered over me, but gallantly offered me to take the lead, then we walked beside each other. He was strange indeed, tough like a pirate, but his sweet nature, and strong conscience made him different from the rest.

Walking into the tavern, he actually pulled my chair out for me, and wasn't gone long. He placed a flagon of ale before me, looking very unsure.

"What is it?" I posed.

"It's all they had, I am afraid"

"No I meant why do you look so worried?" I pressed.

"Oh, sorry, I hate to admit I am little bit nervous"

"About what?"

"Getting things right, I mean it's been a long time, I feel I have forgotten everything"

"I doubt that, and you needn't worry as yet, it's only a drink"

He smiled awkwardly, he began to relax when I spoke of missing having my own ship, and my own crew, the memory pained me. I hoped they lived, but if they died it had been swift, and did not suffer, they were all good men. He stroked my hand as I became lost in my melancholy.

His soft touch brought me back, his skin was coarse from hard labor, as were mine, but still his feathery touch, made me nervous. I hoped he would keep his hand upon mine, but when I looked to him and smiled, he released my hand.

I got him talking about his time with Flint, it had indeed been fraught with troubles, and twisted with lies, but hope for the future was still in there. 

He finished his drink "so, I can't recall how these moments should end" he posed smiling. I pulled up, walking over, I kissed him softly upon the cheek. He pulled me into his lap, I gasped in shock, but not for long as he pulled me into a gentle kiss, soft and slowly, his lips teased mine. The sweet taste, and softness of his lips made me tremble, as the passion stirred within me I gripped his collar pressing his lips more harshly to mine, the kiss became more passionate, he responded in kind, gripping my hip with one hand, and grasping the back of neck with the other. 

Groaning softly as his tongue traced my lips before pushing into my mouth, tracing over mine. It was then I heard "Avery, where the blood hell are you?"

I broke the kiss "damn it, looks like I have to go, and you haven't forgotten a thing"

"You aren't vanes girl are you?" He posed, his eyes intently locked upon mine.

"No, only his bodyguard"

"Good, the last thing I need is the first woman I take a fancy to in a long time being promised to another"

"You know who his girl is, me I am yours if you will have me, but God knows when I will see you again"

"Whenever it is I can wait, better the right one than anyone" he smiled.

He was starting to seem too good to be true, I pulled myself up and walked over to Vane who looked impatient, and annoyed, a vein throbbing in his temple "where have you been?" he barked.

"Here" I answered plainly, with no intent to reveal more, I owed him no explanation.

Billy however on his way out, no idea what possessed him to, but he dragged me into a passionate kiss "see you soon I hope" he whispered.

I was smiling widely, I couldn't stop. "Wipe that bloody grin off your face, what was that?" he growled.

"Nothing" I curtly remarked.

He gripped my arm, forcing me hold back, and listen as he leaned in "his captain has caused me nothing but grief, I do not wish for you to create ties to such people, you understand" he hissed.

Releasing me, not giving me time to respond, but I resolved to have no intention of following his order on this one, my partners were my choice. And I think for once I had found one of the nice guys, or at least I hoped so. It was now necessary to let the navy know what we had, and that we planned to use it, this would either bring them to their knees, or to our door, either way we had to prepared to answer.


	4. Making demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery has to talk Charles out of a suicidal plan, will she manage it, or will he remain stubborn?

We had been sailing toward a English owned fort, a distance from Nassau, gaining additional supplies as we went, some we bought, others we stole. The new additional to the crew were nervous at first, as Charles could intimate any he chose to, but after a few weeks, they found themselves quite taken with him, he was tough be fair, to be feared, and respected. But this plan for me was suicide, if Charles took this letter to captain of the British troops upon this isle, it would be suicide, I could not longer hold my peace.

Captain, a word?" I called with a stern expression. 

He glanced up, narrowing his eyes "Fine, make it quick" he grumbled.

I sat down across from him "This must be serious, as usually you sitting upon my desk, not at it" he mocked, licking his lips.

"This plan is suicide, you cant possibly do this, you are known to them, they will arrest, and hang you Charles. Me on the other hand, get me a nice dress, and I can play the helpless woman who was held at gun point, forced to deliver this message"

"You would do this?" he asked regarding me with curious eyes.

"Of course I would, it is my job to protect you, this only puts me at risk. And I doubt they have heard of me, or know my face, I may have a chance to walk back out. You on the other hand would have none"  
"And what of your back up? I will not have you going alone" he chided.

"You know I can handle myself, trust me to do this Charles"

I half expected him to correct my use of informality, but he did not, he grumbled, then begrudgingly agreed my plan, had more of a chance of success. I hated dresses, it had been a long time since I had donned one, they were restrictive, the corsets constrictive. It was a cruelty, strange they should call in fashion. 

The final port before the fort, I did not ask how Charles happened upon the dress, it was best I didn't know. I was perfect, I would look like a proper lady in this, they would be fooled, I would see to it my performance was more than believable, after all it was not only my life on the line, it was every pirates livelihood, the weight of it frayed my nerves. 

I changed as we docked, needing help with the corset, so many strings. Charles seemed amused as I exclaimed with each tug of the stings, this was a nightmare contraption, forcing my bust up, pressing it harshly to my chest. It was difficult to breath, I pulled the dress over my head, leaving my hair down. He circled me, smiling "Yes you do look the part, I would rather take you were you stand, but we wouldn't want to ruin the dress now would we, he purred in my ear, taking his arms around my waist, resting his head upon my shoulder, after brushing my hair free. His fingers tracing over my skin made me tremble. When his lips took to the nape of my neck, I was about to close my eyes, but I snapped them open, thinking I would not be so foolish again.

"Should I not be going Captain" I breathed, being as formal as possible.

"Fine" he replied pulling away swiftly. 

"Remember should anything go wrong, leave within the hour, whether I am back or not"

he sighed heavily, not remarking to that statement. Before I left I heard him say "Be careful"

I smiled,walking across a pirate deck dressed this way was no easy matter. They joked, the taunted, and mocked, it was embarrassing. I was glad to take to the rowboat, rowing my way to the distant shore, as this ship could not be seen by the navy. I was glad when I saw the shore come into view, my shoulders were starting to strain. I took a deep breath, bringing forth tears by forcing sad memories to mind, streaking my face with tears. I continued to sob softly as I approached the small town, the fort looked like a fortress. I hoped to not set foot within those walls, as I feared I would never leave.

I pleaded for the location of the governor upon this isle, eventually I was pointed in the right direction. I took a deep breath, stopping in front of a mansion. It grieved me to see the rest of the populace in such squalor, while these soldiers luxuriated in splendor. I had to guise my contempt as I spoke to the guard at the door.

"I must speak to your guvnor at once" I wept.

"What on earth is the matter?" he asked.

I relayed my sob story, holding to the letter tightly, not relinquishing to them ,only to the guvnor himself. I was lead inside, the vast foyer, and grand staircases, only made me hate this man more. I was taken through a large set of wooden doors, to see a man sitting up right behind a garish desk, in naval uniform, his face handsome but his manner was cold, and harsh. His eyes narrowed when I was brought before him, he awaited me to speak, so relayed the story, passing him the letter, he crumpled it in a tightened fist, smashing it down to the table, I feigned surprise.

"Forgive me madam, I have no tolerance for the ways of these thieves, and murderers" 

I nodded. "May I leave, I am still shaken by my ordeal"

I was about to turn to leave when he called after me "I know what may make you feel better, would you be so kind miss?" he offered his arm to me, I knew this was not an offer, this was a demand. So I took his arm, forcing a smile, as he led on to god knows where. He lead me out in to a courtyard, two guards trailing behind us.

"Tell me my lady what do you say of justice?" he posed, awaiting my answer eagerly. 

"I am thankful for its protection" I lied knowing their form of justice never included those with money, and influence, it was rare a guilty man was brought to justice, or that the punishment fit the crime.

He pointed up, I shielded my eyes from the glaring sun, to see men hanging on display for those that passed the fort, and more to show those who entered they would receive no mercy. I tried desperately to not react, but I recognized one of my crew, I wanted to cry out, cut him down but I just took my hand to mouth, holding back the tears threatening to flow. I had not noticed how he was scrutinizing me, he was leaning forward watching me intently, he suddenly seized my wrist "I knew it was you, you think because your a woman your reputation would not precede you, the fierce, and beautiful captain Avery, we have been looking for you. You can join your crew men as a warning to passengers by, but first you will tell me everything of use"

"I will tell you nothing, you speak of justice, and yet you know nothing of it" I growled defiantly.

"You will talk, or scream, either way I shall get something out of you" he hissed.


	5. Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guvnor of the island sets about finding out all he can, will Avery survive his questioning?

I was dragged kicking, and screaming into a room off to the side of foyer. When the doors closed, him and his guards closed in upon me "now make this easy or yourself, come quietly, co-operate, and there maybe mercy left in me, despite what you are" he cautioned.

I looked for anything that could be used as a weapon, nothing was to hand. So I took a defensive stance "fine, guards subdue her, so I may have a quiet word"

They charged at me, I avoided being backed into a corner, the governor just watched on amused at first. Once I knocked his guards unconscious, he was no longer amused. I heard him cock a pistol, pressing it to my head. I almost had the guards sword in my grasp, my hopes dashed, so close. "Drop it, well it seems I underestimated you, I will not do so again, arms behind your back, any sudden moves and I shoot you, understood?" he threatened.

"Yes" I growled.

"I see that your reputation was not exaggerated, you are just alike your male counterparts, lawless dogs that must be put down"

As he spat his sharp words, he shackled my wrists. The metal was tight, and cut into my wrists, he dragged me toward a seat, forcing me to sit down. He pulled a seat up in front of me, he regarded me for a moment before he began "So who is involved in this nefarious plot with you hmm?"

"What no small talk?" I quipped sarcastically.

"This is no joke" he stated staring me down, pulling closer, his voice in a hushed tone "It's criminals like you who ruin the civilized world"

"Oh you're the civilized ones, the rest of the people on this island suffer poverty, all but yourself"

"You think yourself my better" he scoffed.

"You're the one who thinks you're above others, I have the mind to know better"

"We digress, I will not discuss politics with a thief, and murderer"

"You're right there are enough of those in power"

He slapped his hand harshly across my face, as my skin burned, I realized I had hit a nerve, he wanted me silenced. He looked apologetic as he swiftly added "I do apologize I am not of a habit to hurting prisoners, I do not know what came over me"  
He recovered his senses, and sat back down. And again pressed me for my partners in crime. I remained silent, and defiant "really nothing to say, they sent you into the lions den, and you hold to loyalty" he mocked, as if he thought me a fool.

"I volunteered" I stated flatly.

"Ah, so you're not a fool, you're insane" He regarded me with an unreadable expression before he continued "Your act was indeed disarming, but I was told of your men talking of you, be it through howls of pain, or before their deaths. Description was very accurate, and your reaction confirmed my suspicions. Now who are you working with?"

"You son of bitch, I am going to kill you for all you did to them" I cried.

"I very much doubt you will get the chance, as your out of luck. If you had come but a week ago my predecessor would have fallen for your act, and be susceptible to you charms" he pulled closer, and stated "But I am not so easy my dear, I see passed your beauty to what you really are. Did you steal that dress?" 

This man was keen on reminding me he held the power in this scenario, and there was no way of winning it back. I pulled at the shackles, they only cut in to my skin, they didn't budge. I had been so busy thinking of my freedom that I hadn't noticed him motioning toward me, a blade in hand. I braced as he drew close dropping to his knees, I had him were I could hurt him, I kicked him solidly in the Jaw, he fell backwards. Giving me the time to make a run for it, I shoulder barged the door, it didn't budge. I heard a shot fire, creating a hole in the door inches from my head, I froze in place. He walked over to where I stood, facing the door, pulling up behind me, he proceeded to cut the dress away until I was left with nothing but an underskirt and the corset. Pressing his lips to my ear he "There more fitting for a pirate, you are no lady, so we shan't have you dressed as one" he pulled back suddenly, and spat "I can't imagine whom ever owed it would want it back after you wore it. Now you need to sit down, as your slowing things down, that may force my hand, and I will have you swinging before nightfall"

Dragging me back to the seat, he looked me in the eye with intensity "it's clear you wish to remain silent, I have not the constitution to watch torture, or take my hand to its application. But my guards will do as they please, and give the beating you gave them, I am sure they will be more than happy to return the favor"

He stopped before leaving the room, staring for a moment "Just looking upon your pretty face before its ruined" 

On those words he unlocked the door, calling his guards to the room, their smiles wicked, and intentions dark as they approached. "Break my nose will you, you little bitch"

A knock sounded at the door, they ignored it, it sounded more urgently this time. One kept watch upon me, the other took to the door, a young man pushed passed him "I need to see the governor" I recognized that face, and that voice.

He looked to me with obvious recognition that the guards failed to see, he had been our cabin boy, I always made sure he was treated fairly, given his share which often sent to his family. 

"What is going on in here?" He turned to the guards, sounding so shocked.

"Nothing that concerns you boy" the first guard hissed leading him back out. He crashed into the guard, storming back into the room.

Marching over to me he asked "Are you okay miss?"

I smiled. With slight of hand he managed to unlock the shackles, it was the reason he could not find honest work, he was a thief, and very good at it, so quick and careful, he would always be away before you knew anything was a miss. He hadn't always been this good, he had been caught a few times before he learnt to avoid such detection, he had a record with the authorities in his home town, so he was forced to flee. He met me as he tried to rob me, and in his emotional state failed. I took him on, and we made good use of his skill set. He was a sweet kid, everyone had taken to him, but were weary of their possessions around him, me I trusted him, and he trusted me to assure his care.

"I am fine boy" I stated dripping with feigned sarcasm.

"I am hoping to return home soon" he smiled, knowing this was for show.

The guards dragged him out, he returned the keys, the guard none the wiser. When the guards returned, I returned them to ground, taking his trousers, shirt, and coat, tying my hair up, and dining his hat I wondered how far I would get before someone realized. 

I unlocked the door, hurrying through the foyer, hoping to go unseen. But I heard the governor call to me "have you made any progress yet?"

I continued walking "I am talking to you you insolent retch"

I could hear him rushing up behind me, as swiftly as I could I turned taking his pistol from its holster, pointing it to his head "well you certainly are a slippery one aren't you, you charm your way free of those shackles?" he asked utterly curious as to my escape.

"Do not follow me" I called.

"I don't have to, I have gun men a top this place for such moments, I would be curious to see how far you get" 

I didn't believe him until I saw them myself, this was becoming frustrating, so close to freedom.

"Take her to the cells, she is more trouble than she is worth, we will hang her come day break"

Dragged down a flight of stairs, thrown into a cell, the light fading, made this dark dark cell depressive. I felt despair creeping in with the night. As I knew once the sun pulled over that horizon, I was dead.

So this was how my life ended, alone, upon the cold ground, with the mark of the bars cut into my head. I fought off the exhaustion that threatened to take me, I didn't wish to waste a moment of what remained. So despite the fear and trepidation I felt I forced myself to recall all the good moments in my life. Gaining my crews respect, captaining my own ship. Knowing true freedom. Enjoying the beauty of nature, my body was caged, but my mind was luxuriating in the sun of a summers day, sitting upon a hill watching the world go by. The countryside was breathtaking, I felt the grass beneath my feet, the light breeze caressing my face.

And that is how I spent my last day, recalling all and whom I had loved in this life. As the light crept in through the small window, I felt a heavy weight bare down upon me, my mind slipping from the good memories sweet embrace into the darkness. I deserved all that was ahead, to join my crew. Those who had died at my hand, I saw their faces, I knew I would not see them again. Wherever I was going was nowhere good. 

When they came for me, I was ready to die, even though I still feared it. They pulled me up to my feet, marching me into that blinding sun, I was forced to narrow my eyes, they pushed me up a set of steps.

A howl sounded as the guards hit the ground with a thud, as my eyes strained, I saw Vane and Wystan blades in hand, now red with blood. "Come on, we need to leave"

"Your insane" I glared at both of them.

"I thought thank you, would be more fitting don't you" Charles smiled.

All the guards, and authorities littered the ground, I forgot how good a fighter Charles was. And Wystan was like a force of nature. I followed them out, we made it to the dock, I saw one boat full of crew members who had aided the raid, rowing their way back to our ship. The second awaited us, I made the mistake of looking back to see the guards that remained chasing down after us, the governor racing ahead of the group. As we reached the boat, I saw Aaron sitting patiently, Wystan was about to pull his blade "No" I cried. "He is with us, trust me"

Charles nodded, and we quickly began back to the ship, luckily we pulled out of range before they got to the beach. I could see the guvnor standing there, I would swear his eyes were searing in to me, I sensed I would be unfortunate enough to see him again. This plan had gone so wrong, I was both relieved, and angry that Charles decided to risk saving me. We returned to the ship, setting sail, to return to Nassau, the word would be out, but the reaction would be an unknown quantity.

Once on deck, I had an idea that would probably be effective in making the navy work to our will, but first I assured Charles of Aaron character, he simply stated "If you trust him, as will I"

I was taken back by this demonstration of trust toward me, I was thankful. If he trusted me, I could protect him from all dangers. I followed Charles to his quarters, only realizing that I was not dressed in a manner of comfort when I stepped inside.

"What pray tell happened to your dress?" Charles grumbled, his eyes trained upon me, trailing up and down my form before I took a seat.

"They cut it off me, saying I shouldn't dress as a lady, as I am not one" I answered honestly.

"Did they hurt you?" he continued this line of questioning.

"No, never got the chance, thanks to Aaron, and you"

"The boy helped you?"

"Yes, and he was my cabin boy from my old ship, I want to kill that guvnor, he hung ordered the hanging and display of my crew" I growled.

"We have other plans of importance, but you will get you're revenge, you have my word"

I nodded. "I think we need to contact the families of the prisoners, they will hopefully force the Navy's hand, lest they never know, and they kill them in the process of destroying us if that is their mind"

"Maybe, an idea, but it would take some time, as will the massing of their forces if they choose to strike at us"

"When we return to Nassau, I will see that it is done" 

"Charles" I said as I rounded the table, he looked up at me, as I took my arms around his shoulders, kissing his temple "Thank you"

I knew it wasn't very professional, or pirate like to be so gracious, and polite, but I didn't care. 

"I hate to spoil the moment, but aren't you forgetting something" he teased, pointing at the threadbare underskirt, and the corset forcing my breasts against my chest, putting them on display. My cheeks flushed "ah yes you're right"

"Not that I am complaining, but I do not need my men distracted" a wry smile upon his face.

It was then I recalled how it was a nightmare to put on, I needed help, so to take it off I would need the same. Charles volunteered, and followed me to my cabin, he took his time pulling each lace loose, his fingers grazing my skin. Pulling the last lace free, I felt I could finally breath. Charles pulled close, pressing his lips to my ear "Why cover up? you know I have seen all of you before, or do I make you nervous?" he purred.

"Charles" I moaned, my voice shaky, and breathy as his fingers traced my shoulders. 

His hands took around my wrists pulling my arms free of my body "Much better" he growled.

"Please don't do this, I cant be the other"

I had pulled away, now facing him, his expression somewhere in-between confusion, and annoyance. His eyes narrowed, then he left silently. Leaving me to dress in more comfortable clothes, I felt better, in shirt, and trousers, and boots. The awkward air between myself and Charles remained the entire return voyage, which thankfully passed without incident. 

The crew love Aaron as I thought they would, Aaron was able to over hear conversations without being seen, as people often paid him no heed, which was cruel, but when it came to Intel it made him valuable. 

Once we reached Nassau, I asked him to find out all he could, but to be careful, as if he was caught, most pirates would have no issue hurting him, or worse. I was determined this time to protect Charles despite himself, this miss Guthrie would not get her way, not at his expense.


	6. Between a rock, and a hard place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping for there to be a semblance of civility Avery follows Charles into another meeting in Nassau

I followed Charles in to the tavern, my eyes scanning the room as I was accustomed to doing. I saw a authoritative looking pirate aside Miss Guthrie, I had not seen him before, I could only assume he was this captain Flint I had heard so much of. He had a steely look to him; the difficulties within life had indeed made him like stone. I followed on behind Charles, tempted to ask questions, but as his bodyguard my only job was to protect his concerns, so I remained silent.

As we drew closer, Miss Guthrie looked down up me with a harsh glare, I was unmoved by her distaste for my presence as the feeling was mutual. Flint narrowed his eyes, looking to me with suspicion, neither of us knowing the other, and in those few moments trying to size each other up. I quickly looked about the tavern once more, turning from the intense stares upon me, spotting Billy, I smiled in acknowledgement, and he smiled back. I turned back to the group, Charles looking annoyed at my delaying their progress, Miss Guthrie’s expression unmoved, and Flint looked rather amused.

I still did not question him although I curious as to the source of his amusement, I bit my tongue. Following them up the steps, I had a sense this wasn’t going to go well; just the conspiring looks upon their faces when we arrived told me enough. Stepping into her office, they all took seats at the table, I stood behind Charles, easiest place to watch his back, and have eyes upon them. 

“Would you not rather sit?” Flint offered.

“No, I can do my job better standing, thank you” I had considered saying it differently, but I didn’t want anything to reflect badly upon my captain, still strange to think of him as such. For a second I wistfully recalled my own ship, thankful to have managed to save one crew member.   
“You are making me nervous hovering around” he grumbled.

“Good” I remarked.

“Can we talk before I grow sick of the sight of you” Charles stated looking to Flint.

“Fine” Eleanor took control of the room, as if she was the one in charge. Something within me wanted to bring her down a peg or two, but I instead focused upon her words. I could tell the expression upon Charles face without seeing it. She detailed how her and Flint in an effort to prove good faith to the navy had given back one of the prisoners.  
“I risk my neck to get us something to hold over them, and you hand it back without consulting me first, go behind my back”

I felt the same outrage, seething I listened to the two of them try and reason away their treachery. Charles was not having any of it, and I was thankful of that, but when she tried to chase after him calling him to see reason, I blocked her path. She growled, went to lift her hand to me, luckily for her Flint interceded “I wouldn’t, her reputation precedes her”

“What are you talking about she is nobody” she hissed into my face, I held my ground, sneering.

“This is Captain Avery”

I passed a cursory glance to Flint, how did he know who I was, I had not announced my name, nor had Charles. 

“Your reputation has made it across the seas, a fierce female captain, they are so few that when they make their mark, the world knows of it” he seemed to know of me, and yet I heard so little of him, surely he should be the name being spoken, not mine.

Eleanor backed down at the mention of my name; she took back to her seat. I was about to follow Charles, when they both called to me to remain and speak with them, given what I knew of their ways, I declined without a second thought, following after the raging Charles. Leaving the both of them to make their schemes without me, I would not be party to it, and I didn’t want to own it but I was concerned for Charles.

I rushed down the steps, to hear “Did it not go well then?” Billy stated awaiting me at the bottom of the steps.

I half smiled, looking for which direction Charles had gone, and I couldn’t see beyond the crowds.

“No, it did not” I stated harshly, mildly annoyed at his captain.

“Are you looking for Charles?” he posed curiously.

“Yes, being his bodyguard, I can only leave my post when instructed”

He didn’t seem convinced, pointing to the right “He stormed off in that direction “Whore house is my best guess”

“How do you know?” I teased to break the obvious tension.

“The men have spoken of it, I have never gone” he stammered defensively.

I burst out laughing, the look upon his face was priceless. He shook his head in mock disapproval, but his smile played about his lips. 

I side stepped Billy to pull around him, but he caught me round the waist, pulling me to him, kissing me softly upon the lips. I felt my body come alive desire, as his tongue traced over my lips. The kiss became hungry and urgent, as we drew each other closer. He broke the kiss, and smiled “Now you can leave” he stated breathless with a goofy grin upon his sweet face. I found myself smiling also, as I walked after Charles; I looked back to Billy, who was still looking after me, which made me smile all the more.

I looked like a goofy teenager with a lopsided grin upon my face, I wondered into the whore house asking after Charles. One woman who had yet to find a customer pointed up, I wondered whether I should even bother going up there, I had no urge to see him in the throes of passion with another, paid or otherwise, but I wanted to assure myself he was ok, I chided myself as I climbed the steps. I knocked upon the door, hearing Charles call out gruffly “This room is taken, fuck off”

“Charles” I called through the crack in the door, I was unsure he had heard me, when the doors opened, and he pulled me inside.

Two other women upon the bed looking annoyed by the interruption, this seemed to be my role today, annoyance. Charles purred “Would you like to join us?”

One of the girls pulled up from the bed, wondering over to me, circling me, looking me up and down. She was a very beautiful woman, her ample bust caught my eye, but this was not what I was here for “She is very nice, I would have no issue, but that would cost extra” she stated curtly.

My eyes widened as she began to lead me to the bed, I pulled my arm free carefully, as to do no harm.

“I only came to see if you have need of me Charles?, if not I must be dismissed” I looked to him sliding back in-between the two women.

“I would have need of fucking you, then no offence ladies I would have no need of them”

They scowled, and I couldn’t deny I was more than tempted to take his outstretched hand, the passion we had already shared rushing to the fore of my mind, making me shiver with delight. But I pulled away, and he snapped “Dismissed”

I didn’t understand why my cheeks were aflame, his eyes upon me in that way still made me nervous. I knew I wanted to stay out of the way of his relationship with Miss Guthrie, as I did not want to be caught in-between, and I had someone waiting for me, without thoughts of another playing upon his mind. 

All of these politics, and manipulations were new for me to deal with, and be in the middle of, all I had to take note of in the past were the needs of my crew, not the mixed agendas of other captains, and those in places of power who seek to abuse it. I did not like the world I was going to have to become apart of, I wondered if this truly was the place for me. I had never had a place I had called home before, could Nassau really be that place for me?, as that was what we were fighting for, to protect this place, and its freedoms.


	7. A moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery and Billy try to gain a moment alone

I wondered back to the tavern to find Billy was still waiting for me, I had to look back to assure myself that Charles was still busy, and not following me. I had learnt that when he was in this foul mood, it was safer to avoid him when possible, as he would find a way to take it out on you, insidious or directly. I breathed a sigh of relief, I did not wish to be caught in his wake. I walked over to Billy, he looked tense, my eyes couldn't help but drop to his arm muscle bulging under the strain. I bit my lip, he hadn't seen me yet, so I decided to be a little mischievous, I slid my arm around his shoulder, and put on the best accent I could to guise my own, it sounded terrible, but he did look shocked, then raising his eyes, then a lone eyebrow. He gave that practiced stare of I am not amused, but I am really, the corners of his mouth turning up gave him away. I smiled widely "You were fooled for a second I assure you, the look upon your face was amusing"

He smiled widely "Good thing I have a sense of humor then, but I will get you back for this, when you least suspect it" he gave a wicked grin.

I was intrigued, and I couldn't help the innuendo that escaped my lips "Oh, what do you plan to do to me?" I grinned.

"Well, I would need privacy first" he voice dropping to hush, the wicked grin remaining.

I was liking where this was going, but there was nowhere in the tavern, well nowhere not in use. So I thought maybe I could get a room from the whore house, not romantic, but we didn't have time for that. I would however have to assure myself that Charles was gone, as I couldn't imagine in his current mood he would fan the flames, rather douse them with cold water.

"I have an idea, but you will have to trust me, and wait outside for a moment"

We left the tavern, giving each other side ways glances, I actually felt nervous. That lopsided grin returned to my face, I asked Billy to wait outside, and I slowly walked into the whore house. I wondered over to the madam slowly, looking round for any sign or sound of Charles. "So may I get a room for an hour?"

"An hour, aren't you optimist" she joked, her accent strong, but smooth, like her words rolled of her tongue.

"I am willing to pay of course, there is no other place to gain a little privacy"

"If you wish to pay, I see no problem, do you need any of my girls?"

"No, just the room, and a small favor"

"Oh what is the favor?"

"Has Charles left?" I pressed praying she said yes.

"I think he has yes, but I will quickly check for you" she was only so generous as she was receiving a generous amount of coin. 

She quickly surveyed the rooms, and checked with a few of the girls, she nodded, and I rushed out, and dragged Billy in. He looked on edge surrounded by so many openly pawing at each other, he looked nervous, wasn't sure if that was endearing or worrying but I didn't care. I asked him to sit, I bought us both a drink to soothe our nerves. I sat beside him, and after the drinks were gone, I tried to use small talk to distract, and maybe amuse him. Once he was smiling, and looking to me, he seemed to relax. His fingers brushing loose hair behind my ear, his fingers softly tracing my face, my heart began to race when he said "Shall we go upstairs"

I followed on, placing my hand in his following his lead. I visibly flinched when I heard Charles's voice behind me "I left something behind"

We kept moving, and I prayed he wouldn't see me, but as my luck would have it, he called over "Billy isn't it?" his grin twisted, my heart sunk. Billy stopped, turning to him "I am rather indisposed as you can see" he motioned me to follow, I almost thought I had escaped, when Charles retorted "Only wanted to give you some friendly advise, she likes it a bit rough" his words carried.

My cheeks now flushed with embarrassment, I looked up to Billy who had now paused, he slowly turned "I thought you said you weren't his girl?"

"I am not, there is history there that is all" I tried to assure him, not meaning to be so honest.

He was not convinced, he pulled his hand free of mine, marching passed me, ignoring Charles bating him as he left. I felt all the color fade from my face, I slowly walked back down, feeling disappointed. Charles was looking rather pleased with himself "Your boy needs to learn to take a joke, or at least know good advice when he hears it"

I dropped my voice to a hush, hissing "And maybe my captain shouldn't be interfering in my private life, what I do off that ship as you yourself said is no concern of yours"

His smug smile had faded into a snarl, he was about to say something, but he thought better of it, and just satisfied himself with taunting me as I left. 

I ran after Billy with no idea as to where he went, or would go, but I rushed to the beach, hoping he was there. I was glad to find him sitting down where we had first met. I walked over slowly, no mischief this time, I just sat down and stated "You cant expect that before I met you that there weren't others"

He sighed heavily "I know that"

"So what is the problem?" I pressed, unsure as to what had made him pull away.

"I don't trust him"

"Charles? he is not that bad, and he is only sore with me as I have told him no since I met you" half of the truth was better than none they say, my confused feelings for Charles did not need voicing.

He turned to me, and laughed until he cried. His shoulders shaking from the force of the laughter, releasing some of the tension. I placed my hand upon his, and for a moment recalled the wasted money, it stung to be out of pocket, and for nothing, but at least he was still talking to me. He pulled me close, and kept his arms loosely around my shoulders. For a time we remained like this, just being close, he shifted as he began pulling my legs over his, edging me into his lap. He leant me back a little, angling me into a soft kiss, taking his time, enjoying the softness of my lips. His hand tightly gripping the back of my neck, he turned the kiss passionate, so much so he ended up atop me, pushing his tongue into my mouth, tickling his tongue over mine, then softly over my lips. Pressing his weight upon me more urgently, his soft moans mixing with mine, as our passion grew. His hands wondering over my hips, under my shirt, his fingers grazing my sides, made me tremble. His fingers splayed over my breasts, he groped gently, growling as my hard nipples pressed to his palm. I could feel his cock twitching, hardening against my thigh. I wanted him so much in that moment, I was frustrated, and annoyed when we had yet another interruption.

"Billy?" someone called out, that was not Charles's voice this time.

I was starting to think fate was trying to ruin my sex life, as yet another interruption ruined our moment. And even more embarrassingly for him that they had wondered over to find him on top of me. "Well now Billy its about time" his crew mate teased. 

Billy's cheeks ruddy, even more so due to the erection that seemed to have survived the embarrassment, and remained pressed to my thigh. "Can you do something" he almost begged.

"Well I could do plenty, but I don't think you would want me to do any of them here" I purred, enjoying the cruelty of it, I thought that will teach you for letting Charles get to you, I smiled to myself.

"You aren't helping" he groaned.

"I know" I whispered softly into his ear.

He crew mate wasn't embarrassed at all, he waited patiently, before asking rather amused "Do you need a minute?"

"Yes" Billy called his voice had a tinge of desperation to it. "You needn't be so amused by it" he said smiling, slowly pulling off me. "I know this is my fault, I let him get to me, I could have had you all to myself" he grumbled, looking suitable apologetic for his mistake.

"Yes, and we could have been dealing with this the proper way" I said grazing my fingers over his crotch.

"Fuck" he hissed. "Don't you'll only get me.." I didn't let him finish that sentence.

I straddled him, pressing him down to the sand, not caring that we were in public anymore, I wanted a little bit of revenge. So I pushed my hand under his trousers, tracing my fingers over his cock, I continued teasing him until he was hard. It was difficult to stop, as his soft moans were arousing. I leant in and whispered "Next time, don't let anything ruin the moment"

I released him, pulling my hand free, pulling up. I looked down at him, his eyes pleading me to continue. I smiled wickedly, and walked away, hearing him groan in frustration as I walked away was rather satisfying, I laughed to myself, I had walked just off the beach when I heard.

"Something funny Avery?" Charles growled.

"No sir" I smirked.

"We have been asked to return to talks, although I think them useless, I find that your presence maybe necessary" he stated as if it was difficult to ask.

I nodded, about to follow on, when someone seized my wrist. Luckily I realized it was Billy before I threw a punch, he pulled me in a passionate kiss, the display meant to get a little dignity back, and to show Charles he hadn't succeeded. He released me, breaking the kiss, stating breathlessly "A little demonstration, to prove something to both of you" he whispered, before walking away. 

I turned to see Charles not amused, he just scowled, and motioned me to follow. I walked passed him, his eyes were intense, and staring harshly, Billy matched his gaze, both unmoving "Charles, don't we have to leave?" I pressed.

He pulled free of a trance like state, and declared harshly "That's captain to you"


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery, and Charles are betrayed, which leads to unforeseen consequences

When Charles called for formality I knew his foul mood had not been abated, I followed after him, it was hard to keep pace with him as he stormed back to the tavern. He tore up the stairs, and burst in to Miss Guthrie's office announcing "Is there even a point to me being here, or are you two going to continue to act with out me?" he contested.

He had every right to be furious, they had gone behind his back, and stolen from him. Made him do all the work, and the credit fell to them, while the risk to Charles. I felt furious upon his behalf, keeping me eye upon both Flint, and Eleanor, as again they seemed to be up to something, and I couldn't imagine this bode well for us. The talks themselves ran smoothly, but that seemed strange in its self, they were telling Charles what he wanted to hear. At the end Eleanor declared "Can we talk privately?"

I was about to follow flint out of the room, when she continued "No I wish to speak to you Avery"

Suspicion, and curiosity now peaked, I watched Charles step out, he appeared to be confused by this request also. She wasted no time "I could use a fierce female captain" she declared.

"For what?" I mused, my eyes narrowed.

"You are suspicious of my motives?" she almost sounded hurt, she was a good actress indeed.

"I do not believe your acting in Charles's best interests. I feel you see an opportunity to manipulate the tie you have, I am no fool, I see the signs. I wont have you making a fool of him, you are up to something, and when I find out what it is, you can find out first hand just why they call me fierce" I warned.

I went to leave "But we have not finished here" she called after me.

"Yes we have, I have no business with you" I stated in a final manner.

She seemed to want to find a way to keep me in the room as in desperation she called out "You are just a distraction to him"

But sadly her ploy worked, as I stopped, I didn't turn but I asked "To who?"

"Charles, he does not love you, just convenience, remember that" she stated smugly.

"And you obviously care for him so much, that you manipulate him, and make a fool out of him at every turn"

"It's obvious that you have feelings for him, I am just trying to save you embarrassment"

"Wait, why are you holding us back, your stalling" I realized what she was up to, I went to charge through the door, it was locked.

"Let me out of here now, and things can remain civil" I warned her.

"I am sorry, but this is necessary"

"Tell me what's going on, or let me out?"

"Flint" she called.

He unlocked the door, and enter holding a pistol directed at my head. I still didn't know what was going on, but it was obviously not going to be to my liking. I looked around the pistol, his hand steady, and aim on mark, so there was no way to evade the bullet if it was fired. He didn't say a word, he just held the gun to my head, holding me there until Eleanor returned stating "It is done"

I went to run at her, but Flint quickly turned the pistol back upon me "Don't even think about it, I think your captain will have need of you now"

I furrowed my brow, waiting for him to drop the pistol, I wanted to break their noses, something to make me feel less helpless in this situation. I ran out, and headed toward were the commotion appeared to have been, Charles looked furious, and dumbstruck by whatever had transpired. "She took our ship, turned my crew upon me"

"she didn't turn me upon you" I said in poor consolation, with nothing else to say. I do not know how she managed such a cruel feat, but she had handed control to flint.

"Where were you?" Charles stated accusingly.

"In her office, being held at gun point" I stated, knowing where his distrustful mind was going.

"It seems she made fools of us both" he looked so lost, like he had no idea how this had all happened, how he had gotten here. 

No ship, and only me left. I panicked a moment "Where is Aaron?"

"They took him" Charles growled

"You are all that is left" Charles exclaimed looking at me, still in a tail spin from the deception.

"Better than nothing, I will find us a new ship" I declared.

"How?" Charles pressed.

"I will think of something" I replied.

"I will make plans of my own" he growled before walking away.

Leaving me, without a ship or captain. I saw Flints crew taking to our ship, Billy wouldn't even look at me as he went passed, his silence infuriated me. I knew if the situations were reversed I would of spoke up, risked alienating Charles to do what was right, was Billy willing to sacrifice everything to aid his captain, trapped in the web of lies now barely holding the crew together. I wanted to call after him, but I didn't, I just felt furious. I remained rooted to the spot, unmoving. Finally I began to move, I followed after Charles, finding him in a tent at the end of the beach, I imagined Charles would be raging. But I walked in to find him quite subdued "What can I do?" I asked, but he didn't acknowledge my words, but he looked up at me. 

I dropped to sit beside him, I went to say something when he lunged for me. Grabbing me, dragging me into a forceful kiss, I didn't stop him, I began to respond to his passion with an equal desire. His tongue pushed my lips open as leant into me, pressing me to the thin sheet on the ground holding the sand at bay. His body weight pressed heavily upon me, I was too lost in the moment to bothered by it, it was arousing to feel him grinding in to me, as the kiss became hungry, taking each other in a frenzy of desire. He pulled back, pulling my shirt over my head, dragging at my trousers, I lifted my hips to aid him. He bit his lip, pulling his shirt free, edging down his trousers. Climbing back over me with a look of pure lust upon his face, his cock hardened against my thigh, as he took his lips to my neck forcing soft moans from lips. As he continued his delightful trail down the nape of my neck, I arched my back as my need for him grew. He took his hand to my back, pulling me up, taking his tongue roughly to my hard right nipple, eliciting a cry of delight. When he took to his lips over my nipple, sucking almost painfully, I groaned his name. With that he pulled back up, pressing me to ground, pressing his hard cock to my slick folds. He didn't tease me, he thrust in swiftly, and powerfully, filling me with ease as if my body recalled him. He growled my name as if it had been on the trip of his tongue all day, gripping my hips he wrapped my legs around him as he continued to thrust forcefully, knowing how wild it drove me for him to take me in this manner, his knowing smile told me he more than enjoyed our animalistic passions. He pulled out slowly, then slammed inside me. My orgasm came fast, and heady as he built up a faster rhythm, fucking me, the way I desired. As my cries faded, and my body trembled against his, he groaned feeling me tighten around him, he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of being inside me. I felt him hardening inside me, his moans of pleasure ringing in my ears as he came hard, growling softly as the aftershocks ran through him. His sweat dripping on to me as he held still atop me, his eyes open and fixed upon mine, he leant down kissing my lips softly, then looked at me for a moment longer, he said nothing, he just brushed the stray hair matted to the side of my face aside. Then pulled out slowly, and dressed.

I dressed quickly, satisfied but confused, had I done this for the same reasons as he had, anger at another satisfied by passion, a form of revenge for the betrayal we had both suffered, finding solace in one another. I only knew we now had nothing but each other, and it felt strange. Charles seemed as though his rage had abated for the moment, as he seemed clear headed as he found a another captain bartering for passage to an island I had not heard of. I tried to follow him "No Avery where I must go is not a place for you, nor is it a place I wish you to see"

I argued the point till I was red in the face, I wasn't leaving him. He seemed annoyed, but a smile hid behind the stern look he was now giving me. He took me ashore, pressing me to the final post by the dock, he kissed me passionately, then pulled back, and walked toward the ship. I attempted to follow to find he had tied me to the post, I had even noticed. I was furious, and hurt, but the fury was all I showed as I watched him sail away without me, once I was free I would follow him, and I would teach him to leave me behind.


	9. Following Vane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery tracks Charles down, and finds that she will follow him into his madness

As I followed on Charles, I was lead a merry dance, a distance out of my way, making the journey stretch out into months, I was focused solely upon finding him, and giving him a piece of my mind. I began to hear tales, a name spoke in fear and hushed whispers, flint. He was making quiet a name for himself, I longed for the days when my name carried such weight, I did not long to inspire fear, but the ease of passage to the sea I sorely missed.

Many a foolish pirate, captain or crew member tried to lay a hand upon me "the sea may have forgotten who I am, but I recall very clearly, touch me again and I will show you why they once feared me" I hissed.

Some heeded my warning others were foolish enough to assume I was spinning tales. I taught them a lesson, but often this lead to me being cast a drift, for bruised egos, and inflated male pride. I longed for my own ship, the freedom it had provided I yearned for, but I had other scores to settle. Charles should explain himself, Billy and Flint would talk to my blade. 

Pure luck was what led me to Charles a moment before he would of again been lost to me, walking ashore, I could see men hiding within the undergrowth. I have no idea how I spotted him, but it was Charles, I crept over, hunkering down like those around him. The smell was unpleasant, but I didn't care, I whispered his name. He jolted round upon hearing a female voice. "Avery" he looked shocked, and pleased to see me. 

I wanted an explanation, I was furious, but I bit my tongue. "What are we doing?" I whispered.

"Sneaking aboard, and taking back what's ours from Flint" he growled.

I nodded, waiting for the signal to move, we waited for the cover of darkness. Slinking into the depths, crawling up silently, taking to the deck, creeping quietly. I waited for the rest of the men to get the jump upon the crew, then I choked the man before me, he was unconscious before he could sound any alarm. We had them, I felt a blade to my throat, I held up my hands, I was quickly turned to face my attacker to see Billy "Avery?"

I was not here for pleasantries "We will be taking our ship back" I hissed.

Punching him solidly in the jaw, he made an almighty thud when he hit the deck. I had to assure myself he was ok, then I chained him with the rest. And I sat watching over whoever was left, there expressions raged from defiant, solemn to fear, I meet each look with distain. When Billy finally awoke, he was shocked to find himself in chains, I looked upon him coldly. He tried appealing to me, I did not respond. "Look I am sorry I had no idea what Flint, and Miss Guthrie had planned, and we didn't think Aaron would not be safe with us, it was a tragedy. I am so sorry" his pleas were genuine, but all I heard was Aaron, and tragedy.

"What?" I hissed, my eyes wide and set upon him.

"Aaron was lost to us in a fire fight" he bowed his head as he told me.

I felt my face rush with heat, I wanted to lash out, but I couldn't move. I felt like I was in a nightmare, one were you need to run but your frozen in place, helpless. Silent tears tracked down my face, I only realised because they dripped on to my clenched fists that rested harshly upon my knees. My body was ridged, Billy would not make eye contact, I stated in a voice barely above a whisper "I promised to keep him safe"

Billy gulped, looking to me after a heavy sigh. "You must know, I intended for none of this to happen"

"I am sure you did not, but you remained silent. And you know if it was reversed I would have spoken out" I hissed. "Some one take over, I am sick of looking at these thieves" I growled, pulling up, marching haughtily toward the bow, to find Charles. I had wanted to be alone, I looked to him "What now?"

"I am going ashore, you keep a watch over these reprobates"

"I can not remain here, I need to go with you" I pleaded, knowing if I stayed here I would lose it, I needed my mind to remain busy.

"You realise what I am going to shore to do?" he cautioned.

"Yes, I know" I grumbled, not wishing to aid Flint, but I could not wait here, and I was his bodyguard, it was my job to protect him, I could hardly do that here.

"Fine" he stated curtly.

I followed behind Charles, not looking toward the captives, not wanting to see Billy. I took to rowboat with Charles, and we slowly made our way toward the shore, with no surety as to how this would play out, we may end up hanging beside Flint rather than rescuing him. It pained me to take part in this mans rescue, but I would not question my captain, I still respected him. 

We headed toward an island that had been the judgement of many pirates, as we drew closer, my mind was drawn back to my crew, and the ache in my chest that followed, and the guilt that weighed upon my mind, a reminder that I failed them. These pompous assholes like these stood in judgement of my men, snakes hiding in plain sight, their hands covered in blood, the only difference is that we faced our enemies, they stabbed them in the back, cowards. 

Charles revealed his plan, I sighed heavily. Would I be able to hold my silence before this jokers court, be able to stay my hand from Flint, I could only hope I could contain my rage. 

I strained pulling the oar round, the exertion kept me from over thinking who I was about to aid. When we reached the shore, I looked to Charles, he smiled. And I knew then I would follow this man anywhere, I chided myself for it, but that did not stop me, I followed him to hand our selves over willingly, then amidst a crowd of those intent upon our down fall, their eyes shocked, and curious as to the nature of this interruption. They all seemed to wait with baited breath, as did I. His words, and bravery stirred my heart, and him being forced into a seat between me and flint held us apart. I focused purely upon the ground while Charles spoke, handing over the diary of the girl who had been in Flints care, she did not speak of him as a monster, not the scapegoat they were hoping for. Now that their gaze was upon us, Charles stood, and began to give testimony, it was really a prelude to the chaos that would follow, we were prepared, they however would not be.

I gained a small sense of satisfaction watching them scatter, and run for their lives, so keen to draw and end to ours, they would now be the ones facing their end. Passed a blade, I took to those who would have happily seen me swing, with a manic blood lust, thinking of my crew. Calling each name in turn, as I cut another man down, finally I called "This is for Aaron"

I watched the blade pierce through his chest, I watched him struggle for his last breath, and my mind decided that in my rage filled haze to play tricks upon me. As he dropped to ground, his face was now a striking resemblance to Aaron. As the cannon blasts continued behind me, I held to this dying man, a stranger, but to my grief stricken mind it was Aaron, robbed of a chance to say goodbye, I would take it here "I am so sorry, I should have been there for you, all of you, but you most of all, I failed you. Goodbye Aaron, please forgive me" I breathed through my tears.

A hand upon my shoulder shocked me back into the reality, I dragged my blade free, the blood dripping from the blade. I turned to see Charles, I dropped my blade, and wiped away the tears, ashamed that he had seen me like this, this moment was meant to be a private one, even here. I followed his lead, casting an eye to flint, whose eyes were upon a poor woman white a sheet, on display in the now destroyed town. The man dying before him, had been one of the main accusers, Flint was saying something I couldn't hear. But I knew that I was not the only one to have lost someone, it held my tongue as we sailed back. 

Turning our cannons upon the town, levelling it. If they wanted to make us their monsters, then that is what we would be, they would fear us, and yet the justice that we sought did not seem to satisfy any of us, as we stared into the destruction, there was a battle now raging with in each of us, all wanting something different, would there be something that could draw us together, and prevent us from killing each other.


	10. The past that haunts us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery, and Charles struggle with their own ghosts of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update took a while, I was struggling with what parts of the series to hold true to.

After levelling the town, we were set to go our separate ways, do what we could to secure the future of Nassau, I did not care much for the place, but I cared enough for Charles, and he wanted to be a part of Nassau’s future, so I agreed to once again be a follower, be a member of a crew, and not the captain. I still longed for that freedom, I knew the responsibility that came with it could be great, but I missed the respect of my crew, and the power to cut your own path.

As we took to a ship of our own, I stood aside Charles one night, we were upon the trail of ship full of supplies to fix the fort in Nassau, I was staring out to sea, the dark waves lulling me into an eerie calm. “We should honour him, I know what he meant to you”

I shook free of my daze, turning to Charles, even in shadow I could see the sincerity in his eyes, I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to finally say goodbye, and set my crew to the deep, but there was no bodies, only their names memorized in my head, their faces haunting my dreams. I did not want to forget them, but their ghosts tortured my conscience, I could not live this way, I had to set them and myself free, and maybe finally honouring them, casting their memory to sea would give me some sense of peace.

“Maybe we could honour my whole crew, I cannot hold to their memory so tightly, lest I lose myself to madness” I sighed heavily, knowing how close I had come to tipping over that ever so inviting edge, the whispers that promised peace, but gave anything but. I had somehow held back from plunging into that dark sea, and drowning beneath those murky waves.

“If you have need of it I will see it done” he nodded, he was about to leave. I stopped him in his tracks, and continued. “It need only be us Charles; I do not know any of the others aboard to trust them with the memory of my crew”

“Strange, but they were your crew, I cannot dictate how you honour them”

“Is there time now?” I mused.

“Yes there is time, before I call for the rest of the crew”

“I don’t know where to begin” I stressed, feeling that I would not be able to say enough to honour their memory, and all they meant to me.

I was able to real off their names as if they had been upon the tip of my tongue the entire time, their mannerisms I recalled fondly, each man, and who he was. My voice had begun emboldened, but with each memory my voice wavered, and I began to shake, as the tears burst free from my eyes, burning them as they filled my tired eyes, coursing down my cheeks. When I spoke of Aaron, I broke down, Charles saw me struggling, and pulled me toward him, holding me close, letting me cry it out.

He gave me a moment to compose myself as the sun began to rise, and he would have to call the crew up. We were hot on the tail of this ship, it was in our sights. Once the rest of the crew filed out, I dropped back a little, falling into line, which still irked me, but given all Charles had done for me, I could not begrudge him this. We stood stunned as the ships captain was throwing his cargo overboard, it was no supply ship, these were slavers. 

Charles seemed to tense, growling, he called for the boats to recover the poor men thrown overboard, and continued after the ship regardless. I followed his lead, he bristled as he took aboard the ship, cutting down any unfortunate crew member who decided to be foolish enough to stand against him, or those who just happened into the path he was cutting to the captains quarters. 

I kept a watchful eye upon him, not fully understanding his rage, but I knew there had to be a good reason for it, and a reason as to why he had not be ready to tell me. He tore in to the captain’s quarters caked with the blood of his crew, if this captain expected mercy; he was looking to the wrong man. 

I did not hear the words exchanged but, I walked in to find him binding the captain, dragging him out, I followed behind, and aided him to tie a weight to his legs as we cast him overboard. I watched him sink beneath the waves, daring a glance to Charles, who eyes were set steely upon the ripples, fanning out. The odd bubble surfaced as he breathed his last, Charles watched intently for the bubbles to halt, only then would he pull away. His eyes caught my glance, he looked startled to see me still standing beside him. I think he feared some secret was being revealed, but I still was in the dark, but I would not press him, as I could see the pain he was trying to hide in his eyes.

We returned to our own ship, taking what we could from the ship, sinking it, letting it follow its cruel captain to the depths. Setting a course to return to Nassau, Charles looked to the additions to the crew, something had been stirred within him, he shook with fury, Jack had not been forthright with him, and that was only half of what enraged him. I hoped he would trust me enough to reveal what had caused him so much anguish, I wanted to be there for him, as he had been there for me.  
I would never forget my crew, and their memory would always cause me pain, but being able to honour them had given me some peace, and Charles had given that to me.

The return to Nassau was strained, as Charles was quiet, and the silences held so much potential for him to speak to me, but he never did. He did spend his nights wondering the deck, I would wait, and watch over him as he paced. Wanting so much for him to open up, there was a need in me, but it remained unfulfilled. I observed him, I wanted to soothe his ill's but I waited despite how difficult it was to do.

The day before we reached Nassau he broke his silence, he sighed heavily, looking up to me straining to force the words free, as if he thought I would think less of him. "I was once a slave, so I do not appreciate Jacks deception. I have not wanted to reveal this to you, as it was my past, and I would be glad to leave it there, but it rears it's ugly head every time I think I am passed it"

My heart went out to the struggle he had in revealing this to me, I was glad he had finally told me, but saddened that he had had to go through such cruelty. I felt for all that our new crew members have suffered, I felt helpless to stop their suffering. I felt helpless to aid Charles, as I did not pity him but I knew any display of affection may convey that. So I just nodded, and conveyed my sympathy in stumbled over words "I am sorry this happened to you, that it happened to anyone"

He grumbled, but the tension that had been held within his shoulders eased. His eyes met mine with less fear, and caution. The strained silence lifted, now I could go back to being his body guard, friend and lover, without a secret between us. I had missed his company, both about the ship, and in bed, it had been colder without him. But I understood it was a heavy burden for him to carry, and it haunted him still. He was building up a tear for Jack once we reached Nassau "I am going to kill him" he seethed.

His frustrations that he could not vent, he found an outlet for it with me. Those long nights without him had built up a urge within me, we clashed together, pulling each other closer, hands pulling urgently at the clothes which were barriers to our need. 

Shirts and trousers cast aside. The need was so great that our lips we crushed together, he gripped my hips slamming me to the wall, forcing himself inside me, he growled as I tightened around him in response, the initial shock wore of quickly, waves of pleasure began to rush through me as he slammed into me. I cried out with both desire, and pain, as the wood was abrasive against my skin. Charles gripped my hair, pulling it back, his teeth nipping gently at nape of my neck, the roughness of his kiss, his bite and rhythm thrilled me. His fingers digging into my hip, and leg, as he continued to fuck me. A growl began deep with his throat as he tensed coming hard, holding me to the wall, pressing his head to my breast as he recovered himself, tremoring as the last waves of his orgasm thrilled him. "Fuck, I missed this" he growled.

We finally pulled apart, dressing slowly. I felt that this had been the release we both needed. We docked at Nassau that day, Charles was ready to give Jack a piece of his mind.


	11. What do you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery tries to aid Charles through a difficult moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Jack and Charles is that which was within the series

Charles charged straight toward jack’s office, tearing in, with me at his heels. The woman in attendance gave me, then Charles a harsh glare from under the brim of her hat. I was not moved by her attempt to intimidate, her steely eyes where no match for mine. I had to remind myself I was there for Charles. So I stood back, as he began to tear into a clearly consolatory Jack. He turned from Charles, as if unable to meet his intense glare.

“Please let me explain” Jack stressed amidst Charles’s accusations.

“What is there to explain? You couldn’t figure out how to repair the fort, so you lured me into capturing a ship full of slaves to do the job” he jeered.

“It was the first solid lead we had on a slaver, in weeks, I needed someone who I could be certain could win her” he offered in a small voice.

“So you lied” Charles spat accusingly. A tense silence followed, Charles continued almost in a growl “What the fuck makes you think I would just hand them over to you, knowing what you know of me”

Finally Jack turned to face Charles, a confidence in his words, and a sad truth revealed “The three of us stood in this room, you, Flint and I. And we agreed the forts restoration was critical to Nassau’s security” there was a anguish, and frustration building behind his words.

“We agreed, that you would hire men to restore it” he chided.

“I tried that” Jack cried in frustration, his eyes wide as he looked to Charles, imploring him to understand. 

“Well you need to try harder” Charles growled his anger still brimming, as he paced.

“How?” Jack cried with a tinge of desperation in his voice. “I offered men an exorbitant wage to do it, but then they say we want more, pay us double. Fine, double it, it’s a deal, You know what they say then, we are free men you can’t tell us what to do, we will work when we please. Would you like to take a guess how that is going? Five different crews hundreds of men, untold thousands in wages, and I would swear that hole in the wall is bigger now than when we started” he exclaimed, dropping into the chair beneath him.

“I stood between him and you, when Flint was ready to wage war against you, over the gold I was the one who said you would manage it as well as anyone could, for the good of this place, I was one who said you can be trusted” he sounded hurt, and disappointed for putting his trust in him.

Jacks eyes widened, wounded he cried “Why? Why did you stand behind me in that moment?, I will tell you why, because me and you have been through enough shit to know, I would do the same for you, I have done the same for you, and would do so again without hesitation. I made a commitment to you, with you, to restore this place and make it strong again; I see no other way, to have it done. And I will have it done, I will move heaven on earth to have it done” He hit his palms to the table to mark his frustrations, and to add to his exhaustive point. His face was red, and strained. “Because I refuse to let you down he continued.

A long silence drew out, Charles turned slumping against the table, he cast a glance to me, and I held his stare until he was forced to look back toward Jack.

“I knew this would be difficult for you, so I kept it from you. Please know that I meant no slight by it, no lack of respect or friendship, quite the opposite” he almost pleaded, he needed Charles to know this, if he heard nothing else.

He slowly turned, a solemn nod was all that was given as an acknowledgement, I do not think Charles was capable of anything more in that moment. They seemed to reach some kind of silent accord, Charles was still tense, ill at ease with being forced into such a situation. He sighed heavily, looking up at me he exclaimed “Come on Avery, I need drink”

I felt for Jack, you could see the sincerity upon his face, and the pain in his eyes, he hadn’t wanted to hurt Charles that much was clear. But this would bring up past pains, and ghosts that would haunt him. That was the look I could see, it was all coming back to him, and he was furious that a friend was the one to open that wound. I had not long learnt of his past, but I cared for him, and whatever he needed, I would be there for him. 

I followed him down the steps, standing beside him at the bar. He took a drank a thick amber drink, in a small glass due to its strength, and knocked it back. He hissed “That is a start” he grumbled. Knocking my hand, I noticed another small glass in his hand, he did not expect me to drink that murky looking concoction, I shook my head, hoping he would drink it himself. But he remained insistent “Come on” he pressed.

I hesitated, which only made matters worse. The smell lingered, a bitter sickly smell offending my senses, as it burnt my nose. The taste was vile, as it managed to coat my tongue, forcing me to taste every foul bitter and sour note. I almost wretched, my eyes watered, as I tried to not react. But the irritation and burn to my throat forced me into a couching fit. Charles looked amused, as I recovered myself. I did not enjoy the fact that he called for two more, how much of this torture could I take, and how much of this poison could I consume before I lost my senses. I hope two was going to be the limit of this. I looked to him, my eyes pleading; he just tapped the wood, expecting me to drink another. He looked unaffected by the foul liquid; me on the other hand, felt the warmth of it as it rushed down my throat, as I tried to avoid tasting it this time. The after taste soured my mouth despite my efforts. The things I do for you, I thought to myself. A mild haze beginning to dull my senses, he seemed to content to stop there for the time being. Maybe he was comfortably numbed, breaking the connection to the pain trying to claw its way to the surface.

I observed him; he pulled away from the bar. I followed after him, as he took back toward the ship. He aided me aboard, pulling me into his quarters, I was just taking his lead, and however he chose to deal with this as long as it wasn’t dangerous, I was willing to hold my tongue. He dropped on to his bed, looking up toward the ceiling. I followed over, pulling over him, turning toward him, draping my arm across his chest. Placing my head upon his shoulder, looking up at him expectantly, hoping he was going to open up. As part of we wanted to be there for him, for him to trust me implicitly, maybe I was expecting too much, too soon.

He turned his head, locking eyes with me. He knew what I wanted, but he wasn’t ready to give it. A wave of disappointment was quickly replaced with a wave of pleasure as he pulled me atop him, taking my lips hungrily, he pulled up to meet me, gripping the back of my head, deepening the kiss. Brushing my hair hastily behind my ears. His free hand pushed under my shirt, forcing it up over my head. 

Breaking the kiss, leaning me back, to gain ease of access to my flushed chest, the heat coursing through me, glazed my skin with a sweat. Aroused my nipples hardened before his hand took to right breast. He gently cupped my breast, taking his tongue over my hard nipple, forcing a cry of delight from my parted lips. I almost screamed when he pulled my nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. 

I jolted with the sudden press of his fingers to my clit, I had been so lost in the pleasure of his tongue, and mouth, that I hadn’t felt his hand push into my trousers. His fingers probed my slick folds, pushing two fingers inside me slowly, allowing me time to grow accustomed to the sensation before, he built up a steady rhythm. I gripped his shoulders, crying out desire filled moans, with each push of his fingers, and each and the growing pressure of his suction upon my nipple. I enjoyed the feel of his fingers, but I longed for his cock inside me. 

I let my need slip out in desperate breathes. He slowly pulled his fingers free, releasing my nipple. He dropped back down onto the bed, looking up at me with lustful and loving glances. Appreciating my form, I pulled up as he hitched down his trousers, freeing the erection that had been growing as he took immense pleasure in me. I guided his cock to my entrance, taking him in slowly, enjoying the feel of him filling me up. He a deep groan emanated from the back of his throat, each time I took him in, I was so wet, he slid in with ease. My juices coating his now throbbing cock, forced him to close his eyes for a moment to enjoy the sensation to the fullest. I built up a steady rhythm, but I couldn’t hold to this teasing rhythm any longer, I forced him back inside me, the additional friction thrilling us both. I gasped with delight, he tightening his grip upon my hips, encouraging me into a fast and forceful rhythm. The sweat pool behind my knees as I grew closer, the heat filling me was overwhelming. And the now fast building pleasure reached a heady climax, I cried out, only slowing my rhythm for a moment as the pleasurable aftershocks forced my hips to buck. I slowly built back up to riding him hard; he began to groan as his cock hardened, the additional friction of me tightening around him, brought him to a delicious release. His warmth filled me, and his groans delighted my ears, he sounded so good.

I held still, feeling him pulse within me, as the waves of his orgasm continued. When he relaxed, I pulled up, and dropped beside him. Both sweaty, and satisfied, we drew into each other’s arms. 

“I can’t just do nothing, it isn’t right” he finally exclaimed after a comfortable silence.

“I understand, what do you want to do?” I pressed.

“I don’t know, I know where their minds are, that unknown, it’s unbearable” his voice strained. He motioned up suddenly. Dressing hastily, I followed after him, not knowing what he was planning, but I was going to watch his back whatever he decided.


	12. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery follows after Charles as he tries to get to grips with the way things have been done, keeping guard of him

I followed after Charles; he didn’t seem to know what to do with himself, he seemed lost, and aimless. I dare not say my musings aloud, as I know that were he is right now, he won’t hear me. I remain silent; I merely stood at his side, and kept watch of his back. 

We returned to the fort, where he began working amongst the new workers. He swung at the wall with a rage long held; I could imagine those stones were heads of old taskmasters who had driven him and his fellow slaves to the edge, a cruelty I hoped never to suffer. I saw the damage it wrought upon him, as with each swing, his rage only grew, there was no release, no escape, alike being enslaved forever by those memories.

I wanted to comfort him but I held my need, allowing him to do whatever he thought he needed, giving him the space to figure it out. He was asked to leave in a very polite manner, when he left he looked more confused than when he had arrived. I took after him again, feeling alike his shadow; he finally turned after wiping the sweat from his brow. "Are you not going to say anything?" His eyes narrowing upon me.

"I will be with you whatever you feel the need to do" was simple response.

He seemed sceptical "so if we return to the bar, the whore house" he ventured hoping to push me, but I would not be shaken so easily.

"Even then" I assured him.

He looked unsure of me as if he expected me to disappear at any moment, but I did not. He took back to the fort, descending to where they held the gold, I waited for him, but he called me to follow.

I found him sitting with Jack, both looking ill at ease given all that had transpired. I felt strange sitting aside them and being allowed to hear all that truly was racing through Charles's mind. The cruel memories and fears it brought to the fore, I was taken back that he was expressing such matters close to him with me present. I remained silent, listening to pain in his voice. It broke my heart to hear. Jack also held back not saying much, both of us just allowing Charles to own his anguish. 

When no more could be said, we sat in a strangely comfortable silence, knowing nothing needed to be said. Jack was a better friend to Charles than I had realised, and it was good to know that there were those who could, and had remained loyal to him. I intended to be one of them. Before we left, Jack called me back, I looked to Charles, as I was unsure what me and Jack would need to discuss. He stepped aside none of us the wiser.

I stepped back into the room, Jack motioned for me to sit, I chose to stand, awkwardly shifting upon my feet. I looked to him with a vague suspicion.

"Ah yes you must wonder what we have to speak of. Watch after him would you" he motioned to Charles.

"He can look after himself" I offered more harshly than intended. 

"Yes I am aware of that, but we all need someone who will stand with us, and you’re a marked improvement upon the last woman he chose to trust" he quipped with an awkward smile.

I raised my eyebrow unsure as to whether it was a compliment "I can't quite tell if that's a compliment" I mused. Allowing a smile to break through my stern expression.

"It was a clumsy one, you seem trust worthy" his smile cautious.

"I will watch his back as long as he needs me, but when it comes time I will again find a crew and ship of my own" I confessed.

"Yes I can't imagine a captain of your calibre and background had taken well to serving others" 

"I am glad to aid others were I can. But yes to have such freedoms taken from me has not been easy, I fought my entire life to gain respect, it was hard earned"

"So the tales of your time as a captain are not exaggerated?" He sounded shocked, and in awe.

"No, it is all true" I remembered wistfully, my crew, my freedom and my fierce reputation, all gone.

"You certainly live up to the Avery name, you aspire to make a difference as do I" he stated proudly, there was a conviction in his words, but there was a glimmer of doubt in his eyes.

"You will. You seem a good man Jack, and I am glad Charles has friends like you however you came to know him"

"You seem more sure than I" he joked.

"I know the look of those who will make a difference, they are not always the ones others expect, but they have something of them, be it courage, intelligence, or just the will to survive. I know to never underestimate anyone; you should learn this of yourself. Although at times to be underestimated gives you an advantage over a foe who thinks you will be an easy mark" 

"Hmm I was not expecting such a rousing speech, I see why you made such a good captain honesty, measured with wisdom, a rare mix. I am glad Charles found someone good this time"

I nodded feeling awkward with the sentiment, glad to leave the room, but I left it lighter, knowing should I leave Charles had others he could turn to.

"So what did he want?" Charles asked.

"Nothing you need to know" I smiled knowing it irked him, this amused me. “So where to captain?” I still used the term with a mark of sarcasm, still believing that to be my role, and my title.

“I need time to think” he strained, taking his hand to his head, massaging his aching temples, as the pressure built.

I went to follow, he held a hand up. “Alone” he warned.

I watched him walk toward a tent upon the beach; I never lost sight of him, allowing him his space, while doing my job. I could not hold my distance, as I saw a man approach the tent, I raced in ignoring Charles’s protests, I grabbed him dragging him away from a now protruding blade, which tore through the tent to reveal a man tall, rugged, weary looking man. Who once inside did not attack, but spoke to Charles as if they knew each other. I held my blade defensively, standing aside Charles, who was looking to this man with a measure of suspicion, holding tightly to his own blade.

When he approached, I watched him keenly, he took no hand to a blade. Shocking us both when he merely embraced him, and spoke of how he was happy to see him once again. No mind had been paid to me until that moment, he turned to me, sighing heavily “Charles not another one” he grimaced.

“I am nothing like the woman you speak of, I am Captain Avery” I introduced myself with a sharp defensive tone, I did not appreciate being compared to this Eleanor, I was nothing like her, but I knew many like her.

He laughed heartily “Avery, I have heard of you, good things I assure you. Drop that blade we are all friends here” he smiled.

I looked to Charles who still looked uncertain of the man before us, so I did what I could to read the situation. He did not seem to be an imminent threat, so I lowered my blade, sheathing it begrudgingly. I pressed him for his name “Ah yes I forget my manners, I am Captain Teach”

My eyes widened, I knew that name, it was infamous, but most knew him as Blackbeard. He was a legend among pirates, and now I was standing beside him, I felt unworthy to be in his presence, but also remaining suspicious, and on my guard. Their relationship seemed strained and tempestuous as we walked. I remained watchful of them both, my eye holding to Blackbeard assuring myself that he would not inch a hand to a blade or pistol before I chopped that hand off. He never did reach for a blade, he spoke of taking aboard a ship, and this is when Charles spoke of his partnerships.

Wanting to meet all those partnered to us, we took to a nearby tavern, sending a messenger for Jack. Leaving us ill at ease in each others company, we watched Captain Teach trying to gain measure of us, as we were trying to gain measure of him. Sitting in silence, each waiting for the other to take the lead, a table of captains, wondering who was truly in charge here.


	13. Defending Nassau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles, Jack and Avery find that they will have to make a stand earlier than first believed

After what felt like an age of staring each other down, Jack arrived, but sadly he fared no better under the steely gaze of Teach. Teach derrises him while staring up Charles, his reason for being here was evident, he intended to take Charles with him. I should have felt a sense of relief having the burden pass; I could go and find my own crew again, my own ship. But yet I felt a sense of resistance to the idea of leaving Charles’s side, I yearned for my freedom, but I was bound by this foolish love I felt for him, I cursed him under my breath.

Teach had a way with words even when he was cutting you down he was inspiring, I watched him talk down Jack, I was surprised I was the only one to step in. Teach made sure I regretted opening my mouth.

“And you losing your crew to the navy, and taking a role below your station, I am surprised you would settle for such a life” 

He knew how to push the right buttons, knowing were your weakness or pain lay. It burned due to the truth within it, but I did not falter. “I am not settling, I am at Charles’s side for as long as he needs me, then I will return to the sea”

He narrowed his eyes about to continue our verbal sparring when two men asked about him in want of crew, he told them to fight each other for the privilege, I was amazed when they simply did as he asked. One returning the victor after beating down his friend, he left with Teach. Teach left us with only questions; Charles’s eyes followed him till the last.

“Avery do me a bloody favour the next you want to defend me, don’t” Jack hissed.

“You can’t be serious?” I exclaimed.

“Do you know how that made me look?” he cried.

“You’re not going to bring gender into this are you? Because if you do, we shall see how it looks for me to beat you down “ I growled, my fury causing my hands to shake.

We were squaring up to each other, Charles broke us apart “Calm down you fools, this is his way he stirs things up”

I kept my intense stare squarely on Jack, who was backing off. After we had some time to cool off Jack approached me in a consolatory manner “I am sorry I know you were being a good friend, of which I have few”

“Well if you talk to them in this manner I see why” I feigned a serious manner until I lifted my head and smiled.

“Bloody hell don’t do that to me, I always forget an angry woman is more dangerous than an angry man” he stated as if through experience, I was tempted to ask, but I didn’t think it necessary, I could imagine Anne was fearsome when she needed to be.

Jack remained for a moment to recover, myself and Charles wondered out. Charles halted me in my tracks “If you wish to leave, I will not stop you. I know you feel obligated, but you are not”

“I know, that’s why it annoys me that I still wish to remain at your side, you were right in there, I am a fool, so you are stuck with me” I smiled looking up at him.

“Well I am a lucky fool” he whispered.

Pulling me into a passionate kiss, which I was aggrieved to have broken. I was hoping for more, I opened my eyes to find him staring at me, a wry smiled crossed his face as he led us away. We were to speak of the defences upon Nassau, I knew my father would be proud of this, but my lack of connection to him in all but name gave me no will to do him proud, I sought to take to the sea, the only known freedom to me. Charles was the only thing holding me to Nassau, and I would do all I could in its defence.  
Upon our way to the tavern, we were greeted with news of a fleet making its way to us, it was the navy. The moment I heard of them a rage sparked within me, I wanted vengeance for my crew, and if the defence of Nassau gave me that opportunity, I would fight for it to the bitter end if necessary.

Entering that room I was keen to hear what we had, Jack was once again in his element, forming a plan to avoid a possible fight, by a show of force. I smiled to myself; he was an intelligent man, who others rarely gave credit to. But now came the task of convincing them, and reasoning with fear which rarely presented as rational would be no easy task, convincing us was one matter, them would be another entirely.

Waiting for the captains of these ships to be rounded up was a long and tiresome wait, I paced in frustration, the knowledge of the my enemy approaching had me on edge, and in that silence all I could see was the faces of my crew. Charles grabbed my trailing arm, pulling me to him “You will drive yourself to madness. I know it was the navy who took your crew, and you feel the need for revenge now your enemy approaches. But remain calm, we need level heads to approach this”

“You are more than just a pretty face Charles” I smirked.

He raised his eyes, dragging me back into the empty office, locking the door behind him. He pulled up behind me “I can think of a good distraction” he growled in my ear.

He was forceful in his manner, turning me, lifting me on the table, pulling my hair back exposing my neck to his wanting tongue. His tongue traced down the nape of my neck, he then trailed heavy pressed kisses up the path his tongue had just followed. This forced soft moans from my lips, my body trembled as he continued to take me in this forceful manner, it thrilled me as he was so masterful, pleasing us both, him in control, me delighting in the surrender. He pushed my jacket free of my shoulders, dragging my shirt swiftly over my head, dragging my trousers free of my legs, forcing himself between my legs then gripping the back of my neck and dragging me into a hungry kiss, our lips crushing together, pressing over each other’s in a frenzied manner. The passion growing, as the kiss deepened with his grip at the back of neck tightening. I pushed my idle hands down his trousers, taking his cock in hand, he needed little teasing to reach his full length, and less encouragement to pull his cock free, and force himself inside me with a swift and powerful thrust, he filled me swiftly. I gripped his shoulders tightly, the shock and pain passed as my body was thrilled by his powerful thrusts, soon I was dripping wet, and he was fucking me with ease. It was an awkward angle, but he continued so he could kiss my lips passionately before laying me down, his hands tracing over my writhing body, I gasped when his hands groped roughly at my breasts. His hands took to my hips to add to the force behind his thrusts, I felt a swift build to a short but powerful orgasm, I cried out, tightening around him as he pushed back inside me. He groaned as he felt the additional friction thrill his throbbing cock, it took only a few more thrusts before he growled out his own climax, his hands gripped my hips so tightly, they would certainly bruise. He dropped down to face me, his breath ragged. He kissed me softly. He recovered himself before he pulled out, he aided me up. We dressed quickly, knowing that this wonderful distraction had to be brief, as now time was of the essence, but I had in those moments forgotten all about the looming threat.

But once we stepped into that room, I recalled them once more, using my anger to focus my mind rather than derail it. Once again we allowed for Jack to take to the fore, he seemed to getting them on side until a few voices of decent piped up. Speaking of how they had no flint, so who was capable of captaining such a fleet against the navy. They dismissed both me and Charles as options. We were losing them, and just when we thought things couldn’t get any worse, Teach stepped into the room only to bring us more bad news, Flint was dead. I felt no great love for the man given how I had met him, but I felt a sense of loss when I thought of billy, we may not have ended upon good terms, but all my wishing him ill had been in grief not intent, I had not wanted this.

He stormed in leaving us reeling, then he disappeared into a room with Charles, I was not happy to let him follow Teach, as I knew his intent, but I knew I had no intention of letting Charles leave without me, no matter what path he was taking. 

When they both returned, Teach assured the dissenting voices that he would lead the fleet, they seemed to be calmed by this. This had meant some kind of deal had been made behind those doors, before teach could leave, I followed after him.

“If you’re taking Charles, you know I will be coming to” I stated plainly.

“Yes he said as much, I see no harm in adding an Avery to my crew, but again you will not be captain of this ship, can you handle taking orders from a new captain?” he pressed.

“I can Sir” I pained me to say it, but I would not be parted from Charles, I would see to it that his back was watched.

He didn’t seem convinced, his eyes narrowed, but he sighed “That will have to do” he grumbled.

Now yet again we were forced to wait for the fleet, Jack, I and Charles waited with those on the beach. We said not a word, the silence strained. When they were finally sighted, I was ready to fight, but what happened next I was unprepared for. A ship under flag of truce landed, and a few men stepped on to land, and read terms of surrender, they painted it with different words, then they called for Charles head, a bounty now upon him. It seemed my Job was about to become that much more difficult, enemies from all sides would come for such a bounty. I couldn’t believe so many surrendered, I was about to pull up to stop them, but Charles forced me down.

“It’s done”

“But I could convince them” I stressed.

“I am sure you could, but they don’t know you’re here, the navy will add a bounty for you if you foolishly step into the open. I need my bodyguard alive, as you are about to become very busy” he sighed heavily.


	14. Escaping Nassau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery, Jack, Anne and Charles need to find and escape route

We wouldn’t remain hidden for long and given the sheer number of traitorous bastards I was a little weary of chances should a conflict ensue. I kept my eyes upon the mass of scum slowly beginning to move out and I exclaimed in a low but panicked tone, "Shit, what do we do?"

I could see the masses searching Charles out, back stabbing rats. "Well we can't stay here," Jack whispered, before adding as if a divine inspiration had hit him, "The fort, we can hold up there."

"And then what?" I pressed assuming there was more to this genius plan.

"We buy ourselves time to make the next step," he reasoned.

Half a plan was better than none, so we rushed free of our hiding spot, thankfully no one saw us depart until we were out of range. Running toward the fort at speed, I remained alert for stragglers or fast runners. We all charged through the gate, locking it swiftly behind us, we had barely caught our breath when the fools began to beat their fists against the barred door. We were besieged on all sides by greedy and desperate men, and they are the most dangerous kind as they would not stop.

Their hammering was so insistent that I felt my temper flare. "Bugger off you know I won't let you have him," I spat.

"Avery, there isn’t anything even you can do. Hand him over,” They shouted back.

"Fuck off," I hissed in frustration. 

I did not know what to do. I felt tapped. I was not willing to accept defeat yet but I did feel like a caged animal, we were truly surrounded. I had walked the walls, scowling at the eager and desperate faces that looked up at me. I wondered down the steps feeling disheartened. How could they turn upon him so fast?

Everyone seemed to be as much at a loss as I did. Their restless body language spoke volumes. Jack paced back and forth, stopping for a moment as if he had a revelation but then thought better of it and continued to pace.Anne locked onto something in the distance but her body was rigid, she was sat bolt upright. Charles tightened his jaw and stood arms folded tightly across his chest. Before I could catch his eye he to became lost in thought. I began to try rationalise things in my head, but I realised that sense is something that often fails against unreasonable men. We knew we were surrounded. Finally, someone broke the silence. "Why was Charles the only man they couldn't forgive," Anne questioned.

Anne's question was a good one. Her words echoing in my ears, I felt suspicious of what was really going on. "Anne has a point, what are we missing here?" I mused aloud, not expecting a response but I had to get that burning question out of my mind.

Jack jumped up suddenly and declared, "open the gate."

I looked at him as if he was mad and looked to Charles for support in my assumption but Charles nodded. I was taken back. I had no idea what he was planning so I followed after him and stated with a heavy sigh, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Jack smiled weakly. "Of course." 

I waited until he was ready in place and upon his nod, I opened the gate. Jack shot the first man then bade me to slammed the gate shut again. As I slammed the gate closed I smiled and shook my head. "Good start. You got a thousand more bullets."

"No, but that was immensely satisfying." He sighed and gave a tight smile.

"So I see. Next one is mine," I joked.

"Of course." He hastily grinned before returning to the middle of the fort to begin pacing once more.

Every time I tried to wrack my brains, my head just hurt. My only solution was to kill every last one of those turncoats, my rage was clouding my mind. Jack seemed to be the only one to hold to some kind of clarity. I envied his focus as he remarked, "So if our every path is blocked, then we need to make a new one…I will placate the fools with a promise to hand Charles over after he has said his goodbyes. Good thing you’re here at least they will believe that may take some time.”

I narrowed my eyes on him not fully understand his meaning until he added sheepishly, “well …lovers don’t tend to be so swift with their goodbyes.”

My cheeks flushed. “Do you have a plan?” I pressed.

“He always has a plan.” Anne broke her remarked glaring at me as if I should have been all too aware of this fact.

I didn’t take her stare or sharp words to heart. I only cared to see Charles to safety. I watched on standing ready just in case Jack’s words didn’t have the desired effect. But I need not have worried, the man seemed to have a way with words, he talked them back from the gate, and slipped away to do god knows what. Leaving us in a tense silence, praying the fools outside didn’t use their brains and find a way in.

It felt like an age, but once Jack returned. All eyes took to him. As he drew close he dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, “any moment we will have a manufactured a new way out. I will be damned if they are going to get this fort in good shape, this was my hard work, not theirs. We will cover your escape.”

“My escape? You’re remaining here?” Charles pressed.

“I made something of myself here, and I believe I can do so again. I can’t always be the one to watch your back can I.” He finished sounding wistful.

“Fuck you, Jack,” Charles remarked in a jovial manner covering the true emotion of the moment. But the embrace showed the true comradery. It was good to know that there were still good loyal people upon this island.

The moment was broken with a loud crash, then a plume of dust from the now clear gaping hole in the wall of the fort. We had removed our hands from our ears as silence reigned once again. Charles stood before me his hand offered out. I took it and we began toward the new exit.

“I can take it from here,” I shout back to assured Jack as we took toward the dust cloud yet to settle from the charge that broke a hole in this wall.

“Watch yourself as well, I would hope to hear tales of you both alive and well.”

I didn’t have time to return his sentiment as we disappeared into the cloud of dust covering our eyes, our first steps were cautious until upon solid ground then we walked at speed toward the beach knowing that there would be immense opposition. I released his hand, to take my hand to the hilt of my sword, and my second to my pistol. I returned every man unwavering gaze upon Charles with my own glare. They didn’t hold off for long, our path was now blocked with men intent upon handing him over. They wouldn’t get to him while I still drew breath, it would only be literally over my dead body. I was ready to fight to the death should the situation call for it, I would finally see my crew again.

The first man motioned toward us, Charles shot him between the eyes, taking the second with his blade. I blocked the blade intended for Charles’s back. The force led my arms to strain until I got a foothold to push back with all my might. This pushed them far enough for me to draw my pistol at speed, hitting him dead in the eye. He dropped to the ground with a satisfying thud. I turned quickly to see Charles had dealt with those before him, but more took their place. This was going to be hard fought if we managed to survive.

My heart was pounding in my chest, but my blood was up. I readied myself for the next wave, a man burst through the crowd. I was ready to fight this eager traitor but to my surprise, it was no traitor, it was aid. I didn’t think there would be anyone on our side. In was Teach. With the addition of him, we somehow managed to break through the masses, covered in the blood of the turncoats. Sweat held my hair to my face, my muscles were beginning to feel the strain of the drawn out combat. We remained on edge until aboard Teaches ship but even then there was a blockade to break through. So we had escaped one trap only to fall into another. I growled under my breath in frustration.


End file.
